10 Signs that The Avatar is Leaving You for Your Ex
by laurana117
Summary: Mako begins noticing strange things about his relationship with Korra. And her relationship with his ex-girlfriend, Asami.
1. Chapter 1

10 KorrAsami.

A/N- Hello there! I am totally new to the Legend of Korra fandom. (As a writer.) But I enjoy reading all the stories on here and I thought that I would give it a try.

Note: This story is going to be a femslash. So if you don't like that, don't feel obligated to read. I used to be totally homophobic myself, until I became gradually more tolerant. And now I can look objectively upon slash pairings. I think that KorrAsami is actually a realistic pairing. And if you are familiar with my other works then you know that I like the couples that are actually likely.

Summary: Mako begins noticing strange things about his relationship with Korra. And her relationship with his ex-girlfriend, Asami.

Pairings: Decaying MaKorra into KorrAsami.

Warnings: Stupid boys. Haha.

* * *

Sign 1: Your girlfriend should be sitting by you on the boat back to republic city. And her head should _definitely_ be on your shoulder…

Mako understood that losing your bending to Amon was a truly traumatic experience. He was an understanding boyfriend, after all. And he had allowed Korra to seek comfort from her parents while in the south pole. It had been months since their family had been reunited. He was totally not jealous that Korra had parents and he didn't.

But he couldn't help thinking that she should be sitting next to him right now. After all, he was the one who she was in love with, and he in turn was in love with her. She should be sitting next to her boyfriend where she belonged.

They were all on the barge back to republic city. Bolin was pestering Lin Beifong about how it had felt to be powerless, and if she would please teach him how to metal bend. And Tenzin was trying to keep his children from mauling his brother Bumi.

And Korra was curled against Asami's side asleep.

Asami for her part kept her face straight and focused on the book she was trying to read. It looked like some dusty tome about economics. She was trying to study as much as she could about business so that she could lead Future Industries better than her father.

But Mako could see the faintest smile grace her lips whenever the Avatar snuggled further into her side.

Mako stood up and went over to the pair of women.

Asami looked up and raised her eyebrow in question toward Mako. He smirked a little when he saw how Korra was drooling slightly on Asami's shoulder.

"I've come to relieve you of the Avatar." Mako said. "You probably want to focus on your book."

"Korra is fine here." Asami said tersely. "She's really tired after returning Lin's bending, and she needs rest."

"I know she needs her rest, but I think she'll like waking up next to her boyfriend. Besides, you can hardly be comfortable with her laying on you." Mako said.

Apparently he said it a bit too loudly because the next thing he knew Korra was blinking up at him. "Mako?" She asked quietly. "What's wrong? Are equalists attacking? Is Naga okay?"

"Everything is fine." Mako said. "You just fell asleep on Asami and she was asking me to take you. You're not exactly the lightest person around or anything."

Korra was instantly off of Asami. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I was trying to apologize for how I treated you and I fell asleep on you! Please forgive me!"

"It's perfectly fine, Korra. You must be tired after all the energy bending that you've been doing recently." Asami said with a little glare toward Mako. "I am always happy to help you, even if I'm just a shoulder for you to sleep on."

"Well still, I should be the one staying awake. A narcoleptic Avatar isn't any good for anyone." Korra said with a forced laugh. Then she stood and went to stand beside Mako. "Let's leave Asami to read her book. She probably wants to focus, and she can't do it with us around."

"I couldn't agree more." Mako said as he took Korra's hand. He gave Asami a meaningful look before he turned to leave with Korra.

Korra turned and waved to Asami as they left.

Mako was left feeling a little confused. These two had hardly been friends while back in Republic city, no matter how Asami had defended Korra. What had changed between them?

* * *

A/N- I hope you enjoyed reading this! I apologize for the shortness, but I promise that the signs will be getting longer and longer. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a splendid day!


	2. Chapter 2

10 KorrAsami 2

A/N- I'd like to thank the THREE people who reviewed last chapter. Come on guys, you can do better.

Summary: Mako begins noticing strange things about his relationship with Korra. And her relationship with his ex-girlfriend, Asami.

Pairings: Disintegrating MaKorra into KorrAsami.

Disclaimer: LOK is not mine.

Warnings: Stupid boys. Haha.

* * *

Sign 2: Your Ex starts asking really personal questions that you can't answer…

Mako and Bolin were just unpacking everything out of their overnight bags into the apartment they shared on Air Bender Island. Korra and the other air benders were also unpacking after the trip to the South Pole.

Mako was hoping to finish soon so that he could train a little with Korra before the new season of Pro-Bending started. He hoped that she was well rested after the trip home. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder after he had peeled her off of Asami. It had been so strange to see the energetic Avatar so tired. But her energy must be back after the long nap.

"I'm going to see if Pema has any snacks." Bolin said. "Because I'm starved!"

"Okay. Try not to bother her though." Mako warned. He feared women that had recently had babies; because that was something he was so removed from.

Mako did not expect to hear a knock on his door so soon after Bolin had left. He stalked over and opened the door to see Asami there.

"What are you doing here?" Mako asked.

"I wanted to speak with you." Asami said. "May I come in?"

Mako went to shake his head no. "We broke up Asami, I don't know what you're here to talk about, but I'm dating Korra now. I thought that you understood that."

Mako saw that Asami's eyes narrowed slightly when he mentioned Korra. Jealousy. So she was jealous about how Korra and he were dating!

"I actually wanted to talk to you about Korra. So may I please come in now?" Asami said. "Or is your room a mess again?"

Mako flustered at being called a slob. "My room is neat! I am an organized person!" He said.

Asami raised her eyebrow. "Then I don't see why I can't come in here and talk like two civil people. After all, I broke up with _you_ don't you remember?"

Mako sighed. "Okay then, you can come in." He led her into his shared room with Bolin. "The messy side is Bolin's. You can sit on that chair; it's not covered by his socks yet."

"Thank you." Asami said. Then she perched on the rickety chair. Most of the furniture was not as stable as normal furniture, since air benders were lighter and more delicate than other benders and nonbenders.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Mako asked. "Besides Korra?"

"I know that Korra and I did not have the best of starts, but on the boat she apologized to me and said that she was wrong about me and that she hoped that we could salvage our friendship. I of course agreed." Asami said. "And I was wondering if Korra had any favorite past times? Or if she had any hobbies besides pro-bending?"

"Why do you want to know that?" Mako asked.

"Because I was hoping that we could spend time together." Asami said. "And what are her favorite foods?"

Mako's mind was blank. "Korra loves to train for Pro-bending. And she doesn't have time for anything else." He said.

"Mako! There's more to life than pro-bending! There has to be something else that she likes to do." Asami said. What about her favorite foods?"

Mako scratched his chin. "I don't know. She likes to eat fish, but I think that's because all they had in the South Pole was fish."

Asami narrowed her eyes again. "You're dating Korra and you don't know her favorite foods or her favorite hobbies?"

"Please! There's so much more to relationships than that! Not like _you_ would know though." Mako said. "You were too busy being jealous of Korra to know that though."

Asami rubbed her head. "So you have no idea how I could become closer to Korra? Because I really want to. We need to get along in order for me to continue on this whole 'team avatar' thing." Asami said.

Mako was a little miffed. Because Asami was right. He did need to know about Korra's hobbies and interests, why hadn't he thought of that? He'd just thought that being that Avatar meant that she meditated and saved the world all the time. She didn't need hobbies or a way to spend her time. She was the Avatar. And any free time she had could be spent with him; he was her boyfriend after all.

"Hey Mako your brother is bothering Pema-" Korra said as she opened the door. Then her face lit up when she saw Asami. "Hi Asami! I didn't know you were here! Why didn't you say hi?"

Asami's face lit up as well, when she laid eyes upon the Avatar. "I was going to visit you next Korra. I was just asking Mako some things."

"Like what? Is it anything I can help with?" Korra asked as she tilted her head.

"I was asking him what your favorite things to do were. Because I was hoping that we could become better friends." Asami said honestly.

Korra smiled. "You didn't have to do that! We were already friends. But since you came all the way over here to ask, I enjoy playing sports and exercise. Ooh and I really liked racing in your car that one day!" Korra said. "Although I don't get much free time with all my air bending training and the Pro-Bending tournament."

Asami smiled. "Do you have some free time now? Because I have a new motor that I'd like to test drive." She strolled over to the Avatar and flashed her a bright smile.

Korra flushed at being grinned at so broadly. "I would love to!" She said.

"Maybe I can teach you how to drive some time. That way whenever you borrow my car you don't wreck it." Asami said with the smile still in place.

Korra blushed even more. "I'm still sorry! I've never driven-"

"Korra. I forgave you. Now, shall we?" Asami said as she took Korra's arm and led her out the door.

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" Korra said with excitement. "Bye Mako! We'll see you later!"

Mako watched Asami lead Korra away from him and he heard her murmur, "And I thought that we could stop to get something to eat afterward." Asami was saying to Korra.

"That sounds wonderful! Can you believe that I live on an island with a bunch of vegetarians?" Korra said back.

Mako was left standing in his room scratching his head. He wondered what had just happened.

* * *

A/N- Thank you for reading my story! Please review if you liked it! Or if there is something I messed up terribly and it bothers you, Haha. Have a wonderful day!


	3. Chapter 3

10 KorrAsami 3

A/N- I'd like to thank all the people that have taken the time to review my story. It really means a lot to me! I'm still a little insecure about this fandom, so I'd like some encouragement.

Pairings- Fading MaKorra into KorrAsami.

Disclaimer- LOK is not mine.

Warnings- Stupid boys Haha.

* * *

Sign 3: The Avatar is taking a lot more interest in her own appearance. At the strangest of times.

Mako was very happy to be dating the Avatar. She was beautiful, powerful and the Avatar. No one in their right mind didn't want to be dating the Avatar.

However he had begun to notice that she was _preening_ herself a lot more. For lack of a better word.

The first time that Mako noticed it, he almost missed it. Almost.

They had just finished training for the upcoming pro-bending match. Bolin had been lobbing rocks at both Mako and Korra so that they could dodge them. Because Mako was worried that Korra had grown rusty and inflexible during their stay in the South Pole.

Then Bolin had mentioned that Asami was stopping by. He had said that the Sato heiress wished to see how her favorite pro-bending team was doing.

Korra had immediately dashed over to the only mirror that hung on the far wall. She had started vigorously rubbing her face in order to remove excess sweat, and it had only been a little strange. Mako had gone to join her.

"I didn't know you were so worried about clogged pores." Mako mentioned from where he stood a few feet behind Korra.

"What?"

"You're wiping sweat off your face. Usually that's because someone is worried that the sweat will clog their pores and they'll break out." Mako explained.

Korra's face scrunched up in disgust. "Eww." She said.

"Whatever are you talking about Mako?" Asami asked from the doorway. "Korra's skin is perfect. She doesn't have to worry about breakouts."

Korra turned and smiled a bright smile in Asami's direction. "I wish my skin were perfect like yours." She said.

Asami's face softened. "You shouldn't say that. Your skin is flawless, everything about you is flawless." Asami said as she strolled over to stand near Mako and Korra.

"Why are you interrupting our practice?" Mako asked.

"I thought I would visit my friends." Asami said as she crossed her arms in front of Mako. "Aren't I allowed to do so?"

"Of course you are." Korra said brightly. "You're allowed to visit us as much as you want. That's what friends are for."

Asami's face broke into the widest smile that Mako had ever seen on her face. It was strange.

The second time Mako noticed it happened about three days later.

Korra had been busy in the last few days returning the bending to those who had lost it. And she was looking haggard after three days of it.

She was constantly wandering the halls of Tenzin's house with dark circle under her eyes and a frown on her face. Mako didn't understand why she was so tired. How hard could it to return the bending of a few hundred people?

She was on her third tired lap around the house when Meelo ran up to her and announced Asami's arrival. Mako had watched as Korra instantly straightened up and almost ran to her own room.

Mako had followed her out of concern, she did not look well.

And he found her in front of a mirror with a strange substance on her fingers. It was a liquid, but it was dark. Almost the same color as her skin. It had come out of a bottle that sat on a little end table next to the mirror she was using.

"Korra, what is that?" Mako asked.

"Mako! What are you doing here?" Korra asked as she instantly hid the bottle.

"What was that in the bottle?" Mako asked.

"It's uh... It's concealer." Korra said sheepishly.

"Concealer?"

"It's a makeup. Women use it to cover things on their face." Korra said.

"But you don't have anything to cover." Mako said with concern as he shut her door all the way and went to sit next to her. "You're beautiful Korra."

"Thank you Mako. But please don't lie to me. I have these massive dark marks under my eyes that won't go away. I just wanted to conceal them." Korra said with a shrug.

"But you've had them for days. Why conceal them now?" Mako asked with curiosity.

"I noticed that they were worse today." Korra said as she turned her head away and blushed. "Were you planning to stay and watch?"

"Sure." Mako said. "I've always been curious about makeup myself. Since my Mother died so long ago."

Korra clapped him on the shoulder sympathetically. "I am still sorry for your loss. I couldn't imagine not having my mother."

Mako sat still and watched as Korra rubbed some of the concealer into the area under her eyes. It was strange. They didn't hide how the skin was so puffy, but it hid how dark the area had grown.

"How does it look?" Korra asked.

"It looks wonderful. How did you learn how to do that?" Mako asked.

Korra giggled a little. "I watched Pema enough times to figure it out. She's had lots of experience, because of her children."

Mako laughed and nodded. "That is understandable. Maybe I should get myself some as well."

There was a knock at the door. "Korra? Are you in there?" Asami asked from outside the closed door.

"Sure come on in. Mako's here too." Korra yelled.

Mako looked up to see Asami walk into Korra's room. His ex-girlfriend's face seemed unhappy. He wondered what was troubling her. He turned to ask Korra if she knew anything when Asami's face grew angrier.

Aw. So Asami must not be over him yet. She must still be jealous of Korra and him dating. Well he would be jealous too. He was pretty awesome.

"Korra, you should be resting." Asami said sternly. "Not cavorting with your boyfriend."

Korra laughed. "We would never cavort."

Asami raised an eyebrow. "Then why aren't you resting?"

"I don't need to." Korra protested.

"I disagree." Asami said. "You've been very tired every time that I've seen you. You know that energy bending really does a number on you."

"I'm the avatar. I have to restore their bending. Besides, I'm fine." Korra said with a smile.

"You are not fine." Asami said as she kneeled down so that she was eye level with Korra. "You're incredibly tired. And as the avatar there is nothing that you can do for anything as exhausted as you are."

"It doesn't matter." Korra said. "Besides, as I've said, I'm not tired."

Asami made a frustrated noise.

Mako looked up from between the two women. He wondered vaguely what was going on. Why were they arguing about Korra's sleeping habits? If Korra said she wasn't tired than she wasn't tired. There was no reason to push the matter.

Mako continued to watch them silently when Asami grabbed Korra and all but forced her into the bed to sleep. It was weird to watch.

* * *

A/N- Thank you for reading my story! I really hoped that you liked this chapter! I liked writing it.

Please have review and have a beautiful day!


	4. Chapter 4

10 KorrAsami 4

A/N- Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and alerts! You all are great. So far I have really enjoyed writing for the KorrAsami fandom. I am so happy by the amount of people that like this story.

This chapter is a little late getting out, because I'm in my school's marching band. And if you're in a marching band, then you know that I have no time. If you're not in marching band, just imagine that I'm in prison. Only with musical instruments and a lot of sweaty people that I love. (To some of you that may sound like the worst sort of prison. LOL.)

Also shout out to the Anon reviewer who left me a really long review that was really sweet of you to say. And I love to go back and read your review every time that I'm having a bad day.

* * *

Chapter 4. The Avatar is holding hands with WHOM?!

Mako stood beside Korra. They were in the center park in republic city with half a hundred benders who had lost their bending. Korra was slowly making her way through the crowd to return their lost bending.

Fifty was the maximum that Korra could handle in a day. Any more than that and she would collapse. This would be really bad press for the Avatar.

Korra returned the bending to the third to last person while Mako checked his watch.

It had been three hours since they had shown up. Today had taken forty five minutes more than yesterday. Mako had thought that Korra would get more efficient with the energy bending over time, but the exact opposite seemed to be happening. And it was a real downer. Because they needed her to train for the pro-bending championship. Plus he wanted to take her out on dates and all that.

Korra finished and she all but collapsed onto a nearby bench. The dark circles were present under her eyes, which would be disconcerting, but Mako knew that she had some of the concealer stuff for them. So he wasn't worried.

"That took a really long time." Mako remarked as he sat down next to Korra.

"Oh really? Sorry. It just takes a lot out of me to give someone their bending back." Korra said as she slowly rose out of the bench. "Let's go back to Tenzin's house. I need to sleep."

Mako walked beside Korra silently as they returned to their house. Bolin was earth bending in with Meelo out front of the house.

Korra's face brightened for the first time all day when she saw Mako's goofy brother playing with the small air bender. "You two are the same age I swear." Korra said with a grin.

"Bolin you should be conserving your energy for pro-bending practice." Mako admonished.

"I know. I know." Bolin said with an eye roll.

Korra laughed again as she sent a gust of air to knock Bolin over.

"Hey! No fair! You couldn't even air bend two weeks ago!" Bolin said.

Korra's face fell a little as she undoubtedly remembered the time that Amon had stolen her bending. Bolin recognized it immediately. "Oh Korra, I'm so sorry." He said as he went to hug her.

"It's fine Bolin. I just have to work a little harder so that I can be a better avatar." Korra said with a fake smile.

"That's nonsense! You're a great avatar!" Bolin said to Korra. "Tell her she's crazy Mako."

"You're crazy." Mako said blandly as he looked over the water toward republic city. He was thinking of how behind the Fire Ferrets were going to be this next season.

**Later**

Korra sat alone at the dinner table. Everyone else had gone off to their own rooms. She had a stack of letters from the Earth Kingdom. Apparently Amon had operated there for several years before arriving at Republic city. There was a substantial population of earth benders over there that now needed to have their bending returned.

Luckily for Korra, whenever she touched a person that had lost their bending to Amon she knew. If they were only tricking her she could feel it. So far only ten people had tried to receive bending from her when they hadn't even had it in the first place.

Korra opened a particularly emotional letter from a little girl and her eyes began to tear up. Who could resist an adorable little girl who had lost her bending?

"Keep it together Korra. Nobody needs an emotional Avatar." Korra said to herself as she wiped her own tears.

"I rather like it when the Avatar shows emotion." Asami said from the doorway. "I would hate it if you were like one of the robots that my father created."

"Sometimes I wish I could be a robot. Making decisions is so hard." Korra said with her head down.

"What is wrong?" Asami asked as she sat down at the table across from Korra.

"I'll have to travel to the Earth Kingdom soon." Korra said. "Amon operated there for years before coming here. There are hundreds of earth benders over there missing their bending." Korra said.

Asami frowned. "That sounds like it will take a long time." She said. "Since it saps so much of your energy to return the bending to one person, hundreds of earth benders would probably take months."

"I know. And Mako is already on my case about pro-bending. I really have no time between returning all of republic cities benders their bending and pro-bending as well as air bending training. I have no time to be traveling to the earth kingdom. Because a barge would take two weeks at least." Korra said.

"Don't you have to travel to other parts of the country here to return bending?" Asami asked.

"Oh I forgot about them! Shoot!" Korra said.

Korra looked up at Asami from where she was laying her head at the table. Her big blue eyes looked more tired and death like than Asami had ever seen them look.

Asami reached across the table to hold Korra's hand in her own. "I'll find a way to help you." Asami said.

Korra looked up. "You don't have to. I'm the avatar."

Korra went to tug her hand out of Asami's. But Asami held strong. "Korra. You're very important to me. I've lost my mother, I've lost my Mother. I do not want to lose you as well. You've been so amazing to me, so I will do anything for you." Asami said seriously.

Korra opened her mouth to say something to her but she didn't get to say it.

Because at that exact moment Mako decided to go into the kitchen. "Korra, Meelo threw up in the living room. Do you know where Tenzin is?" He was saying. Then he saw Asami. "Asami?" He asked. "When did you get here?"

Both Korra and Asami unlocked each other's hands. "Korra needed moral support. Not like you would know anything about that." Asami said. "I'll be going now.

Korra watched with a look of incredulity as Asami left the room.

Mako merely sighed and grabbed a bucket so he could clean up some vomit.

* * *

A/N- Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!

Please review and have a great day!


End file.
